


Mission On Christmas

by amithegamer1



Series: Avalance One shot [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amithegamer1/pseuds/amithegamer1
Summary: A mission on Christmas, Santa and his little or big Elf's are here.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Avalance One shot [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880245
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Mission On Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I just had a small Christmas idea. hope you like it!

It was going to be a no mission Christmas, but nothing ever goes right with the legends. Sara sighs, when Gideon tells her about the mission, Sara raised a brow, when she heard the mission.

"So Gideon you're telling me that just because Santa didn't make it to the mall the whole city falls," Sara asks, walking out of her office to the bridge.

"Yes, Captain," Gideon says, as Sara sighs.

"Legends come to the bridge," Sara says, into the comms, as the legends walk into the bridges.

"What's up cap?" Nate says, as Sara shrugs.

"We have a Christmas mission," Sara says, as a portal opened up.

"Hey? We got this," Sara says, without looking at the blonde, as the blonde raised a brow.

"A level nine?" Ava asks as Nate's eyes widened.

"A level nine," Nate repeats, as Ava nods.

"What is this mission?" Ray asks, as Sara sighs.

"Well Santa didn't make it to the mall this Christmas and somehow that created level nine," Sara says, as Zari tilts her head.

"So how are we going to help?" Zari asks, as Sara shrugs.

"One of the legends is going to be Santa and the other Santa helpers," Sara says, as Ava and Ray smile.

"That sounds fun," Ray and Ava say, united, as Sara nods.

"So who's Santa?" Sara asks as the legends look at the only person who hasn't said anything.

"Mick," The legends say, as Mick looked at them, grunts.

________________________

While Mick was Santa, Sara was Mrs. Claus, and the other legends were Elves. Zari is with Ava, while Ray is with Nate. "There is one person you need to keep anyway from Santa," Gideon says, into the comms.

"Who?" Sara asks as she heard Ava and Zari gasp, causing her to grow confused.

"Oh my god," Zari says, through the comms.

"Younger Sara Lance," Gideon says, as Sara raised a brow.

"Why do I need to keep Santa away from myself?" Sara asks.

"Little you noticed he wasn't Santa," Ava says, as Sara groans.

"Little you are walking towards you," Zari says.

"God damn it," Sara mumbles.

"Mrs. Claus," Younger Sara says, as the captain looked at her.

"Hey little girl what's your name?" The captain asks as the girl smiles.

"My name is Sara and you look very pretty," Younger Sara says, as the captain smiles.

"Thank you," The captain says, as the small blonde smiles.

"I hope I look like you one day," she says, as older Sara smiles, and nods.

"I think your wish might come true," The captain says, as the child smiles, and Sara raises a brow.

"Why are you not in line?" Sara asks as the small blonde frowns.

"I don't want to talk to Santa," the blonde says, as the captain tilts her head.

"Why?" The captain asks, as younger Sara shrugs.

"I want to talk to you to him so you can tell Santa," she says, as the captain nods.

"Oh?"

"All I want for Christmas is for my parents to be happy," she says, as the captain's face softens.

"Well by the time I believe things will get better," Future Sara says, causing the blonde to smile, as a tall man walks behind them the small blonde.

"Come on Sara," the voice says, her dad, Sara smiles at her Dad, as her dad smiles.

"Bye Mrs. Claus," younger Sara says, as the captain smiles.

"Bye," Sara says, as the small blonde leaves she waves goodbye.

"Are you okay?" A voice asks, if it wasn't for her assassin skills she would've jumped.

"All she wanted was for our parents to be happy Aves," Sara says, as Ava grabs her hand, and squeezes it.

"And all I could tell her is to wait," Sara says, as Ava lets go of her hand, and wraps her arms around her waist.

"Did things get better?" Ava asks as Sara nods.

"Then you told her the right thing to do," Ava says, kissing the back of Sara's neck, before looking at Mick.

"I think Santa is getting mad," Ava whispers, Sara looked at Mick, with Ray and Nate.

"The two elves are getting on his nerves," Sara says, as they watched Mick stand up, causing Ray and Nate to walk backward.

"Come on babe," Sara says, starting to walk away, before Ava grabbed her arm, stopping her,

"Hold on," Ava says, as Sara turns around to look at her girlfriend,

"What?" Sara asks as Ava pulls out a perfectly wrapped box.

"I know we're on a mission but I have a gift for you," Ava says, handing it to Sara, she looked at Ava, before looking at the gift, and unwrapping it, it was a necklace with _Laurel_ written on it, as she had a second necklace, a black canary.

"Babe..." Sara whispers, looking at the necklaces.

"I just want to give you something to remind you of Laurel...Is it too much?" Ava asks as Sara shakes her head.

"No, it's perfect," Sara says, kissing Ava on the cheek, as Ava smiles, and looks towards the legends.

"So how is this Christmas going so far?" Ava asks as they watched Zari hit Nate and Ray both in the back of the head, causing the captain to chuckle and shake her head,

"I believe it's going great," Sara says, before looking at Ava.

"All thanks to my little elf" Sara says, as Ava blushes.

"Little?" Ava asks, trying to hide her blush, wrapping her arms around Sara's waist.

"You're such an idiot," Sara says, as Ava laughs, causing Sara to chuckle, and wraps her arms around Ava's neck, and Sara rolls her eyes, before kissing Ava on the lips.

___________________________

"Santa," A little boy says, as Mick grunts, before looking at the boy.

"Yes?" Mick asks as the little boy points towards Sara and Ava.

"I believe Mrs. Claus is kissing one of your Elf's,"


End file.
